Mislead
by nacho5
Summary: I walked back to Bryces room, and saw him back asleep, snoring softly. I smiled, and walked over to him, poking him a few times. Thats when he said my name in his sleep. He didnt just say it. He moaned it. MOAR REVEIWS! Alot of OC's!
1. Proulouge

I looked at the clock; 11:39. it was just getting started. This was going to be a long night. I sat there for a few minutes, on my comfortable, 3 mattress, bed. Listening to the screaming back and forth, and every once in a while a loud slap or a different hitting noise. I finally got up, walking out, closing my bedroom door. I walked into the room where it always went down, the front room. It was the closest to a door, because when it ended one of us usually ran out. I walked out, and shoved my dad back, before he could lay another hand on my mom. That did it. He turned toward me, screaming in my face. He used one of his usual lines. "Get out of here before i call the cops!" He screamed, in my face. I looked at him "For what? For what this time? What can you possibly lie about this time?" i screamed back at him. My mom walked in the other room, hiding. She knew what i was doing. And it was working. He tried to grab me, but i pushed him back. I had gotten smart enough to fight back, but he was still 200 pounds of evil. After it was all over, i walked to my room, landing on my bed. I had bruises and welts on my arms, and my back. But nobody would ever find that out. 3:30. I had to be up in about maybe 4 hours if i was going to school. It was better there than it was here, so i almost never missed a day. I fell asleep quick, dreams were always better than reality.


	2. Chapter 1

I walked into 3rd block, sitting in my seat in the back left corner, where i could see everyone, and they couldnt see me. I was one of the first ones in here, besides maybe a few preps and jocks. I didnt fit into any of those catagory's. I didnt fit into any. Except maybe alone. I had another dream where me and Bryce were together again. Even though i knew that, it was still a great dream. I saw Ana walk in. She was flirting with some guy. She would make a great prep. But whenever i told her what i thought about it, she'd hit me in the back of the head or something. Bryce slid silently in, and walked back to sit by me. Like he always did. He was quiet around most people, and never let them in. But i knew almost everything about him. I was one of the lucky ones. Ana came back, sitting in front of me. "Hey. Come with me to a party this weekend!" She whispered excitedly. She had long light blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a figure that would make any guy fall for her. Thats how bryce explained it. I didnt like going to party's with her, though. She usually hooked up with guys, and then i was left alone, totally out of my element. "Uhm, no. Sorry." i mumbled, glancing at Bryce for backup. He was good at getting me out of things like this. "We, uh, have something planned this weekend." He spoke up, glancing back at me, grinning mischeviously. Ofcourse, now i was going to have to spend this weekend with him, but that'd be better than being with Ana all weekend. Ana smiled, "Ooooh!" She squeeled, clapping her hands. "Oh. Dont forget birth control, Nikki!" I groaned, leaning back in my seat. I had worn long sleeves today to cover up the bruises on my arms. I sat up as soon as i leaned back, The bruises on my back hurting. "This' why we dont tell you things." i mumbled. Bryce looked at me suspiciously, and scooted his desk a little closer. "... Your dad" He guessed, whispering softly. "Yea." I mumbled, not looking at him. He was the only one that knew what actually happened when i got home, and was the only one that would ever. Bryce touched my arm slightly, sighing. "..." I looked at him, leaning back in my seat slightly. "I can get my uncle to let me go to his cabin this weekend. Wanna come?" I asked, fake smiling slightly. He shrugged. "Sure." Ana turned back around, she had been talking to someone about the party. "Ok. I ditched the party. I'm coming too. Where're we going?" She asked, excited. She had known us both long enough that by now she knew it was hopeless to even assume we were dating, or anything. He wasn't interested. I was, but he was my best friend, and i wasn't going to mess that up. He glanced at me, before saying "Her uncles cabin out in the woods."

"Yea, i can get the keys from him and we can ride the bus there tomorrow." friday. It was always the best day of the week.

"Ok, so are we staying all weekend? 'Cause i need to know if we are. Ooh! What can i bring? Is it close to any stores? I can bring some money! Should i bring a sleeping bag, Or blankets and pillows? ofcourse, you two will be sleeping together, but where will i sleep? What does the cabin look like? How many rooms? Ooh! Will there be-"

Mr jesdalk walked in, and coughed for the classes attention. She would have went on forever if he hadn't have walked in. I silently thanked him.

I walked off the bus, ignoring everyone on the bus who was screaming and throwing things. Usually bus rides were worse. I walked down the four steps, and past the stop sign. Roach walked off behind me, and walked with me towards my house. "Hey Cole" He said.  
>"Hey" i said absently, thinking. My real name is Nicole. Nicole Hatchman. But most people call me nikki, nick, or cole. Theres other names, but those names are only used by my dad, and they aren't the nicest ones. Bryce walked up besides me. He lived next door to me, for as long as i could remember. Both our parents abused us. But we had each other, I think thats the only reason we havn't done anything yet. Bryce got really mad when my dad did anything to me, or my "mom". She wasn't my real mom, and never would be. I hated her. My real mom left us. About 7 years back. She took my younger sister, and left. She didnt take me. Left me here to rot. Or thats what my dad said.<p>

Roach glared at Bryce. He didnt like Bryce. 'Cause i liked bryce, probably, but he'd never admit it. "Hey, Cole, talk to you later." Roach said, walking away towards his house.

Bryce smirked after Roach was gone. "Could he be any more desperate?"

I looked at Bryce, then back at the side walk, watching our feet fall in the same pattern, left, right. Left, right. My black converse, matching his dark green Nike's. "I guess.." i muttered. I had alot to think about. I really didnt want to go home, either. I had no reason too, and no want. Except maybe that my few clothes were there.

Bryce stopped in front of his house, grabbing my hand. "C'mon." He said, pulling me up the stairs with him.

"Uhm..." i said, glancing back at my worn down, white shingle, house. Only one light was on at my house. He was probably waiting for me.

Bryce pushed open his house door, and walked in, closing it behind me. "We both know he's in there waiting for you. No one should be home here for a month probably. My parents went on a vacation. You can stay here." He looked at me, his expression hard to read if you didnt know him. But i did. He looked at me like a lost puppy, almost begging me to stay. I knew him better than anyone. He looked... lonely.

"Sure. Ofcourse." i said, looking around. I was caught off gaurd and almost fell when he hugged me, pushing me back towards the wall.

I was blushing insanely, i knew it.

He had me pinned against the wall, and was grinning.

I smiled, looking at him.

He sighed, leaning his forehead against mine. We stayed like that for a while, then i pushed him away, sticking my tounge out. "So, you hungry?" I asked, walking down the hall and into the kitchen, freezing. There was atleast 3 empty boxes of pizza on table, and a total mess in the kitchen. He rubbed the back of his neck..." Uhm,,,, yea... I'm not the best cook..." He muttered.

I smirked, holding back a laugh. "..yea..."

He looked around. "...Wanna order pizza?"

I smiled. "Yea... I still need clothes for tomorrow."

He stretched. "Ok. Follow me." He walked out of the kitchen, and up the stairs, then pulled down a ladder, and climbed up to the roof. There was a 4 by 8 peice of wood stretched across the yard over to my open window. My house was a story taller than his, and my window was almost always open. My room was the attic, and noone ever went up there, except me. And that was only 'cause thats my room.

I looked over at Bryce. "Stalker." I said, teasingly and smiled. "C'mon." I mumbled, walking across. I didnt want to go alone, because if i did and my dad tried to come get me, then it would be bad. I jumped off the board, into my room. Bryce jumped off behind me. I walked across the room, to my dresser, grabbing skinny jeans. i walked quick over to the hatch door that led to the rest of the house, and locked it. Bryce sat on my bed, watching me. He looked around my room. I think he was the only person that had ever been in my house. Or in my neighbor hood. Any where close. I looked at him, and sighed. He looked at me, his eye brows raised questioningly. I shook my head, grabbing my clothes. "We should go before my my dad-" And thats when my dad burst in. He screamed alot, thats most of what i remember. I remember Bryce pulling me towards the window, and then me getting hit, and going down...


	3. Chapter 2

Basically, the more reviews i get, the more i write. And thanks for all the Reviews so far! Sorry if i spell some stuff wrong, or something, because i only have a word doc, and no spell check/: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When i woke up, i was in Bryce's room, laying on his bed, him sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. I tried to sit up, and instantly felt like somebody slammed a door on my head. Bryce looked over at me, his eyes lined with worry. "..What happened?" i muttered, having a bad headache.<p>

He got up, walking out and coming back with a asprin. "We went over to get clothes for you tomorrow... and your dad hit you... He still hasnt woken up." He growled, his fists clenching automatically. I touched the side of my head, and could already feel a knot forming. "...oh..." I mumbled. "...sorry." I sat up, ignoring the pain in my head.

"Its not your fault." He said, reasurring.

I stood, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks." I plopped back on the bed, taking the asprin he brought. "Did you order the pizza yet?" I asked, looking outside and realizing how dark it was. How late it was.

He stared at me a minute, then realized what i said, "Oh, Yea." He walked out, and i followed. He was pretty hot. He had dark brown shaggy hair, that went past his eyebrows in the front, and to his neck in the back. He was tall, about 5'7, He had light blue eyes, and a six pack, and was hot. The first thing Ana said to me before she knew Bryce was my best friend, was that he was hot. I talked to her about it for like 5 minutes, totally agreeing with her, before i told her he was my best friend. She was probably my second, though.

"I got pepperoni," Bryce said, walking into the Tv room, and sitting on his long green couch. He flipped the Tv on, grabbing a slice.

"Yea, perfect." I sat by him, eating some. Later that night, i called my uncle, getting the information from him about the cabin. I walked upstairs, and into Bryces bedroom where he was laying on his bed. "Uhm, I can, Uhm sleep down there on the couch.." He slept in his Boxers. And he seemed totally ok with the fact i was here, and he was in his blue and white striped boxers. "Nah. I dont care." He said, stretching.

If he didnt care, neither did i. I pulled my shirt off, keeping my sports bra on, and changing into his basketball shorts that he had given me over the summer, then walked out of the backroom, down the hall, and back to his room. I crawled into bed, by him, and pulled the covers up around me. I didnt know why Bryce was looking at me the way he was. I didnt consider myself pretty, i had dark blond hair that came a little past my shoulders, green blue eyes, a slight tan, and that was only 'cause it was summer, and a good figure i guess. Bryce muttered something under his breath, and i looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!" I said, pushing him.

He rolled away from me, grinning. "No!"

I rolled by him, pinning him. "Tell me!"

He grinned up at me. "Sexy."

I stared at him, that was the first time he had every said anything like that. "...what?"

"You heard me." He grinned, and rolled back over, pinning me. "Sexy. I called you sexy. "You, Nicole Hatchman, are sexy." He laughed, knowing he was getting to me.

"No! Stop it!" I was smiling like crazy, and blushing, but now i knew he was playing. Teasing me.

"Nicole Hatchman's sexy!" He yelled, laughing.

"No im not! Shut up!" I started laughing too, but something told me he wasn't playing with me. Not at first, anyway.

"Nicole Hatchman is georgous and sexy!" He yelled, and i pushed him back, catching him off gaurd, and pinning him.

"No! I am NOT!" I smiled, stopping laughing.

"Ok.." He said quietly, staring me in the eyes. I blushed more then, and suddenly became insanely aware of the fact that we were both nearly naked.

I rolled over, pulling the blankets up and around me.

He smirked, putting his hands behind his head. "So, we're going to the cabin tomorrow." He asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Yea" I mumbled, stretching out and closing my eyes.

"Great" He said, and Thats the last thing i remembered before i fell asleep.

٭٭

I woke up the next morning, and noticed Bryce's arms were wrapped around my waist, tight. I suddenly got goose bumps on my arm, feeling him breathing into the back of my neck, still asleep. I didnt want this to end, but ofcourse, it had to. Bryce woke up, pulling me close. "Hey. Get up. School." He mumbled, and i smiled.

"Morning. What time is it?" I asked, my hands were over his, and i only just noticed this. I didnt move them, waiting to see what would happen. His radio was going off, and it was playing Marvins Room by Drake. I loved listening to soft music when i woke up. It made me in a better mood than any other music would.

"Uhm, about 6:28" He said, still not letting go. I wondered if he was enjoying this as much as me.

"So, Uh... We have maybe 20 minutes before we have to get dressed and leave." I mumbled.

"Great." He said, pulling me close. We were both loopy when we were tired, but i had never seen him like this. All... flirty.

"Uhm, Yea." i said. I was definitively blushing.

He rolled over, pulling me with him. He wouldnt let go of me, and i didnt mind. I smiled. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Yea." He answered, letting his eyes close again.

I looked at him. There was definitively something wrong. "You ok?" I asked softly, realizing he might be going back to sleep.

"Yea." He lied, obviously. "Fine."

I sighed. I'd ask him about it later. I pushed his arms away, getting out of bed, and grabbing my clothes. "Im gonna go take a shower." I mumbled, and walked out, towards the bathroom.

When i got out of the shower, i changed, and looked in the mirror. It was normal. Far from my night mare last night.

I backed away from the mirror, after looking at it a few more minutes. After a few minutes, i walked out, changed and ready for school. I walked back to Bryces room, and saw him back asleep, snoring softly. I smiled, and walked over to him, poking him a few times. Thats when he said my name in his sleep. He didnt just _say_ it. He _moaned_ it. I walked out of his room, quick. We had about 10 minutes. I waited downstairs for a few minutes, before walking in. "Hey. Bryce." I said, pushing him this time.

He woke with a jolt, and looked at me. He groaned. "Couldnt you just let me sleep? It was a good dream" He whined, and stretched. "How long do we have?"

"10 minutes." I answered, thinking about what he had said. _good dream._ I suddenly felt light headed, and was sure i was blushing. I looked away, "Uhm, Ill, Uhm, wait down stairs." I mumbled, walking out. 5 minutes and he was walking down the steps, with a backpack. He never had a backpack.

"Whats that for?" I asked, watching him.

"We're staying at the cabin all weekend, right?" He asked, looking at me. He looked him self again, And sounding like it.

"Uhm, Yea."

He nodded. "I got some of your clothes in here too, i walked back over. Your room's wrecked."

I sighed. "Yea.. I guessed..." I mumbled.

"Sorry. I'll help you clean it up when we get back." Bryce said, and looked around. "Theres a lake there, right?" He asked, his eyes falling on me.

I squirmed uncomfortably under his eyes, and nodded. "Uhm, yea."

"Good. I found your bikinni, and got it, too." He said, walking towards the door. "Lets go."

I followed him out, and to the bus stop. We got there just as the bus did, and got on with the 6 other people. It was a dark morning. One of those mornings where everything just looks grey, empty, and dark. One of those mornings where you knew it would rain later. I loved those mornings.

٭٭

i slammed my locker shut, walking down the hall. I hated having a bottom locker. But, Bryce's was right above me, so it was ok. We always had lockers by each others. Every year we did. I just called it luck. I walked down the hall, past my class room to get a drink, and walked back, stopping outside the class room a second to catch my breathe. I walked in, and to the back, sliding into my seat. Last block. On friday. Great. Atleast it was almost over. I just had to make it through this class... I sighed as class started,

٭٭

I sighed, waiting for my bus to be called. I was sitting in my class, on a desk, listening to people talk around me. I was talking to Bryce and Ana, but i really had no idea what they were actually talking about. I just caught bits of their conversation, and commented. When my bus got called, i hopped off the desk, walking out, and they followed, silently. I sighed, and cussed under my breath gently. "Hey. Ill meet you guys there." I mumbled, running back towards my locker to get the keys. I opened my locker, and grabbed the keys, standing. My uncle had dropped the keys off at school this morning. Suddenly, I heard foot steps behind me, and i sighed. Nicholas. Nicholas York. I could reckegnize the foot steps. I didnt look at him, and asked "What" My voice sounded cold, and rude. Good. "Aw, c'mon, dont be like that." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want." I said, almost growling. "Nothing." He shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure a beautiful girl didnt get hurt." He lied, and i sighed. "Get. Away." I said, and ran out to my bus. He was one of the most popular people at my school. He had dark black hair, almost black eyes, and a lean and tall body. God, he was hot. Ofcourse, i wouldnt date him. Or even think about it. He was a snob, prep, rich kid. His dad was a sceintist, and i hated them. I ran onto my bus, and sat by Bryce.

I yawned slightly, stretching a bit.

Bryce looked at me, "You ok?" He asked, concern showing in his eyes, but nothing in his face. The backpack was on the floor, and Ana was sitting with a kid in the seat across the isle, talking her head off.

"Yea." I mumbled, popping my neck. "You sure you were ok this morning?" I asked, looking at him, straight in his eyes. If he was going to lie to me, i would know it. "You were acting... Different." I said, and could feel my face start to get hot at what he had said about his dream.

After a few minutes, he answered me. "Yea. Fine. Why?" He asked, his face stayed emotionless like always, but ofcourse his eyes flashed with a different look. One i'd never seen on him before. Guilt? Yea. It was guilt. I sighed, looking away, "Liar." I mumbled, leaning my head against the window. I knew he had heard me, but i didnt really care at that moment. I was already half asleep, and it would have been hard to stay away the whole ride. We had about a hour.

٭٭

I felt someone nudge my shoulder, and suddenly, i had Bryces arm in my hands, about to snap it. I let go as soon as i realized who it was, and looked down in embarrassment. "Uhm. Sorry. Reflexes." I mumbled, but looked back up at him to see he was chuckling.

"Sorry Nikki. Just thought i'd tell you we're here." He said, standing. Ana was standing, and her cheerleading bag, which i was guessing was filled with clothes, was strung over her shoulder. I stood, and followed them off the bus. This was apparently the bus' last stop, because there were no other people on the bus. I walked the four steps to the ground, walking off, and taking the lead down the long dirt road, toward the small white house. That wasn't the cabin, but ther was where we had told the bus driver we were getting off. As soon as I heard the bus leave, i jumped the fence, heading towards the small path that you wouldnt see if you were walking by, because you had to move a few branches out of the way, but once you did, it was a clear dirt path.

"Uhm, where're we going Nick?" Ana asked, following even though she sounded like she didnt want to.

Bryce was walking behind me, and Ana behind him. "To the cabin." I answered, and kept walking, a little bit faster maybe. After about a mile, the path curved left, and the huge cabin was right in front of us. I smiled, pulling the key out of my pocket, and unlocking the door. I walked in, tossing my stuff on the couch. There was a black ladder that led to a loft on the left, and 2 couches right in front when you walk in. There was a dark brown coffee table between the two couches, and a hallway leading down to the kitchen, bathroom, and the other two rooms.

Bryce walked in behind me, and Ana behind him. I heard Ana gasp, and she ran past me, down the hall to go get a room. I smiled. Iturn around to see Bryces reaction, and he was grinning. "This' gonna be great, Nikki."


	4. Chapter 3ish

Sorry for it being short, but writing block sucks, ok? ill try and upload as soon as i can, && ill write more when i get home from school tomorrow. The more reveiws i get, the more i write, so review!

~Volano~

* * *

><p>After a hour of getting ready, mainly needed by Ana, Ana walked into the living room, where me and bryce were sitting on the couch, laying almost on top of each other. Ana looked at us quizically, and we laughed. She rolled her eyes. "Well, im going to walk down to the store we saw on our way here. We're like, almost out of food!" She announced, pulling her hoodie up.<p>

I smiled a bit "You only want to go to see if the cute guy that works there is still there."

She shrugged, walking out. "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes, flinching a bit when she shut the door loud. I sighed, and i felt Bryce move a bit. The weird thing is though, he moved closer. I opened a eye, looking at him.

He raised a eyebrow, acting innocent. "What?"

"Nothing." I smiled a bit, standing. I walked over, turning the stereo on, and putting the disc in with my burned list of music. 'with me' by Sum 41 played, and i plopped back onto the couch, without even realizing it, right onto his lap. I looked up at him, my mouth open a bit in shock, and my face probably strawberry red. "Uhm... i-i.. didnt mean too." I stuttered out.

Bryce just grinned. "Sure you didnt." he said sarcastically, grinning wider.

I stood, putting my hands on my hips. "I didnt!"

"Liar." He looked up at me with mischievous eyes, and i took a step back catiously. "nu-uh!" i said, smiling a bit.

He looked at me, but his eyes lingered a spot a bit lower than my neck.. I blushed harder when i realized what he was looking at. "Hey! My eyes are up here!" I said, just blushing harder.

He grinned, looking up at me. "What're you talking about, ofcourse i was looking at your eyes."

I rolled my eyes. "Thats bull and you know it." I said, my hands going on my hips again.

His grin widened. "Sure." he said, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, and suddenly, a pillow hit me in the face, making me stumble backwards a bit. I grabbed the pillow, looking at the innocent looking Bryce coincidently looking the other way.

He looked back at me, and his eyes widened a bit, realizing what i was gonna do. "Nikki, dont. I am the king. You wouldnt want to go to jail, now would yo-" He never got to finish. I chucked the pillow straight at his head, then ran down the hall. I heard a 'oof' followed by heavy foot-steps right behind me. Suddenly, i tripped, and bryce was right on top of me, grinning like crazy. "You dare defy the king?" He roared, and i scooted back a bit.

"Bryce! No!" I said, almost screaming, trying to scoot back like crazy.

"Do you defy the king?" He roared again, this time, scooting closer to me, and sliding his hand along my waist, going up to the part just below my ribs on the right side, where he knew i was the most tickleish. My face was probably as red as a fire truck, or close to it.

"N-no! Bryce!" I said, and started to laugh, trying to get away as he started tickling me. He slid his hand under my shirt, still tickling me. Suddenly, the tickling stopped, and i was really close to Bryce, and his hand was half way up my shirt. I could have sworn my face was about to explode from how much i was blushing. His forehead was leaned against mine, and our noses touching slightly, and our lips so close that when we talked, they brushed against each others. "Bryce..." I whispered.

"Be my queen." He whispered, then i felt light-headed, and butterflies start to dance in my stomach, as his lips crashed down on mine.


	5. Chapter 3the rest

So, i should have more up soon. More reviews, more story. Thanks!

~Volano~

* * *

><p>My eyes widened in shock at what just happened, but, after a minute, i slowly started to kiss him back. I pulled him closer, barely even realizing i did, just wanting him closer, loving the feeling. After a minute, he pulled away. "..." I knew the feeling. Wordless, breathless. I just looked at him, my arms around his neck. "...what just happened?" I asked, giving a tiny smile to lighten the sudden awkwardness.<p>

"I did something i've wanted to for a long time." Bryce said, looking at me to see my reaction.

I didnt say anything, confused. I stood, starting to pace. "...Why? I thought..." I trailed off, remembering when he had told me i was like his sister, and he never wanted that to change.

I heard him stand, and suddenly felt his arms wrap around my waist, and he kissed my neck. Gosh. What was wrong with him lately? He was never like this. There was only one time i had ever seen him like this, and that was to Alyssa Johnson, The most popular girl in our school, at the 4th of july party when we were 12. We're 15 now. I could never forget that moment. I cried for maybe a hour, and Ana was pissed at him for hurting me, and he would never know why or how. I leaned back into him, feeling the warmth. I hadnt noticed her, but just then, i heard a high pitched sqeal, by more than likely, Ana. I sighed, stepping out of Bryces arms, and turning to Ana, glaring.

Ana had her hands together, and was jumping up and down. "Ohmygod! That was SO cute! Are you two dating now? OMG. That would be too cute. Do i have to worry about you two living by each other? Because i dont think i could watch you two that much. Ohmygod. That guy was there, Cole, And he had the most C-U-T-E eyes! But yea, ofcourse, i came home like a good little girl. I would have stayed longer if i knew you two were doing this. Ohmygod! Bryce! you were soo cute! Eeep! Nikki, your blushing! Like, reallllllly red. Ohmygod, Nikki, there was a guy there, who said he would peirce our lips! Or tounges! Or anything! He looked kinda iffy though. You said there was a lake out here? Can we go swimming tomorrow? Ohmygod! If-" I had grabbed the pillow, throwing it straight at her. That was way too much talking. I knew i was blushing too, and i knew it was getting worse because she had mentioned it. Suddenly, i felt Bryces arms wrap around my waist again, and my blush got worse. "So, are we dating?" He whispered in my ear, and i heard Ana let out another sqeak. "Uhm.. Yea, sure.." I mumbled, turning to face him, his hands resting on my hips now. I looked up at him, then burried my head in his chest, trying to hide my blushing face. Suddenly, i heard a snap, and there was a flash. I turned around, and Ana was standing there, with something hidden behind her back. I detatched myself from Bryce, then ran after Ana, finally getting the camera. After i had it, i realized it was a disposable camera. Oh well, just have to wait till they were developed to burn them.

٭٭

I sighed, walking into the kitchen. The sun was setting, and i was the only one who could actually cook. I decided to make pasta, and started cooking.

٭٭

After we got done eating, Ana got up from the small wooden table. "Well, im going to bed." She announced, walking out. After a few minutes of silence between me and Bryce, i stood, mumbling "Im getting tired." I put the dishes in the sink along with the pots, And walked out, down the hall, and to the long, cold, steel black ladder that led up to the loft, and started climbing. I stepped off the ladder, and onto the carpeted floor, walking over to the drawers that had my clothes in them. I changed into short shorts, and a T shirt. I crawled into bed, and fell straight asleep.

٭٭

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night, screaming again. I had the same nightmare i've been having for the past 2 weeks. _  
>I was falling, when suddenly, Nick York grabbed me, and had huge, 16 foot (atleast), deep black wings. It was bad enough he was carrying me, bridal style, but just then, Bryce and Ana swooped in out of nowhere, probably higher in the clouds, and started attacking him. I dont know why, but i didnt want them to win and save me. At all. I actually wanted Nick to win. Suddenly, Ana kicked him in the shin, and he dropped me. I fell for a while, then, i spread my own 15 foot wings. They were honey brown, and had flecks of black in them. I flew back up to them, hovering by Nick, glaring down Ana and Bryce. Bryce had dark brown wings, with splotches of light and dark. Ana had wings that were almost her hair color, but they had dark brown flecks in them, and the bottom was darker, and it slowly got lighter as it reached the top. After a minute, Bryce started to talk. "Listen, Nikki, I-" thats when i slapped him. <em>

So, anyway, a few minutes after i woke up screaming, i could hear Bryce pulling himself up the ladder, and a few seconds after that, i heard him walk across the room to me, his small breaths filling the eerie emptiness of the room. "Nikki? You alright?"  
>I sat up, glancing in his direction. "Yea. Just a nightmare." I mumbled, keeping my voice steady, trying not to show how freaked out i was. He sat next to me, pulling me into his lap, and wrapping his arms around me. I was a bit hesitant, but after a minute, i burried my head into the natural cool-ness of his skin. "About your mom?" He asked quietly, and before i could stop myself, or even think it through, i mumbled "Yea." He just nodded, rubbing my bare back soothingly, between where my wings would have been if they were really there. I fell asleep after a while.<p> 


	6. Chapter 4

K, so, not the longest chapter, but i ran out of ideas. Like, i have a idea, but i need more smaller, interesting things to happen before i can get there. Anyways, reveiw~!

Volano~

* * *

><p>When i woke up, i was half laying on top of Bryce, who had no shirt on and was in his boxers again, and i was shivering from my nightmare. As soon as i fell back asleep, the nightmare had started again, basically. It was always different things, but it was always me and Nick, flying, or doing something. One time, we had fought like, flying werewolves or something. Nick had called them something like Pens... Pencils... Erasers... Something like that. I just decided to call them FlyWolves. I sighed, slowly detatching myself from Bryce, then grabbed my clothes, and climbed down the ladder. I took a shower, then started making breakfeast. I made cinimon toast, and eggs. After a few minutes, Ana stumbled in, and made coffee, about the only thing she knew how to cook. I sat across from her at the table, looking at her quizically. She shrugged, putting the half empty mug down on the table, the aroma filling the room. She reached across, grabbing a peice of my cinimon toast, and biting into it. "What're we doing today?" She asked, talking around the toast.<br>"Uhm.. We can go... Swimming?" I asked, finishing off my eggs.  
>She nodded yes, and jumped up, walking out of the room, past a quiet Bryce who had been standing in the doorway for i dont know how long. She chirped out "Ok!" As she walked past him, then turned the corner, walking towards her room. I stood, and Bryce walked over to me, grabbing my face and kissing me. Not just a kiss, a long, lasting kiss.<br>٭٭

I pulled away when i heard a loud, coughing noise. I blushed, looking at the angry Ana standing in the door, in her bikinni, towel on her arm, and tapping her foot. "Ugh. I dont care if you two do that, just dont do it around me. Thats nasty, and i seriously dont want to see that. Got it? Good. K, so, like, how big is the lake? Is it like, huge big? Or just, like, normal lake big? Ooh! Is it deep? I hope it is. Ew. I hope its not like, really nasty. Ugh. You two need to hurry up and get changed. Im already ready, and i had to change allll my make up to water proof! How long have you two been kissing? You know what, i dont even want to know. Gosh. Can you guys, i dont know, hurry up?" She finished. All in one breath. Lucky us.

I sighed, walking out, and towards the ladder that led up to the loft. When i got to the top, i changed into a dark red bikinni, and tossed my towel down, and climbed down. I grabbed my towel, walking into the kitchen to wait with Ana. I sat at the table, half listening to Ana talking. I sighed, putting my head in my hands, and started to think about my dream. I dont know why it freaked me out as much as it did, probably because i could _feel_ it. I could feel when i slapped Bryce. I could feel wings on my back, lifting me up and keeping me aloft. That was what freaked me out.

I looked up when i heard a coughing sound, and saw Bryce, and Ana standing there, looking down at me. Ana looked impatient again, and Bryce had an expression i had never seen before. Nervous.

"Lead the way, 'Cole." Ana mumbled, gesturing in front of her.

I nodded, standing, and walking out, walking on the small path that me and my mother had created when i was smaller. About 5 actually. I sighed, walking slower, memorizing the path again. Everything looked... bigger now. I stopped as we reached the lake, the sand reaching my flip flops. I kicked them off, plopping my towel down by them, and running into the lake. There was a glint, across the lake, and the water looked a bit green, but i didnt pay attention to it.

After a few hours, we decided to go back. Well, they decided. They left me there, floating on my back, staring at the sky. Suddenly, i felt something prick at my back. Then again. I groaned, now it felt like needles were stabbing me. What was going on? I screamed as a searing pain spread through my back, and blood started surrounding the water around me. I swam towards the shore, then i realized i swam towards the wrong side, and this side was too hard to climb up, especially like this. I screamed, I dont remember much after that. I remember blacking out. And i remember two, huge, black wings swooping down from the sky at me, just like in my dreams..


	7. Chapter 5 ish

More reveiws! I dont mean to seem picky, but it really helps me to write more. Theres probably going to be a second part to this chapter, but for now, this' all i got.

Volano~

* * *

><p>When i woke up, i realized i had no idea where i was. My back hurt like hell, my bikinni was soaked in blood (mainly the top), and someone with deep black wings was standing at the entrance to the cave i was in. I was laying a little further back, on a few towels, that were now bloody too, with my blood im guessing. I tried to sit up, but, ofcourse, that didnt work. I winced when i fell on something attatched to my back. I reached my hand around, and my mouth fell open in shock at what i felt. Am i dreaming?<p>

A minute later, The person at the begenning of the cave, turned around. Nick. Nick York. He walked over, crouching down by me. "You ok?" He asked, his voice losing all snoby-ness.  
>I nodded, looking up at him. "uhm, yea. Just, my back.. It, uhm, just really hurts. Ill be fine though." I quickly added the last part, trying to sit up, and leaning back against the cool cave wall. That helped.<br>Nick stood, walking over to where a Jansport black bag was, stuffed with stuff it looked like. He pulled out a hoodie, a black T-shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans, then boxers. He tossed them to me, and walked to the entrance of the cave, and crouched down, starting to make a fire. I changed quickly, and walked over to him. I knew i must be dreaming now, because i had wings. This didnt feel like a dream though, at all. Well, not like my other dreams. I sat by him, and zoned out, thinking about this.  
>Nick nudged me, and i looked at him, "You hear me?"<br>That was weird. He almost never talked in my dreams. "Uhm, no, sorry." I mumbled.  
>He sighed, "Ok. Call me Fang instead of Nick, ok?"<br>I nodded. "What else?"  
>He looked me in the eye, getting serious. "This isnt a dream." He said, almost reading my mind.<br>My mouth dropped open a bit. "...Wh-what?" I asked, my mouth dropping open a bit.  
>"This isnt a dream. I have wings, and now, you do too. There was radioactive waste in the lake out there, and when you went swimming in it, you got infected. I got you when i did, because you were starting to grow you wings, and you may have drowned if i left you there." He said, looking at me.<br>My hand flew to my back, and sure enough, i felt them. It felt.. normal. I had wondered why there had been slits in the back of the T shirt. I slowly slid my wings out, only extending them half way, they wouldnt have gone fully in the cave anyway. They were just like in my dream. Honey brown, with flecks of black. My breath caught in my throat, and i looked over at Nic-Fang, who had his wings extended a bit too. They were longer and bigger than mine, and they looked better, too. They were pitch black, and looked shiny in the fire light. I looked up at Fang. "But... How do you have wings?"  
>He sighed. "I grew up in a lab. The School. I grew up with others, and we escaped together. The thing is, one of them, max, she betrayed us." He looked down. "She was like the mother, then, she snitched us out. She sold us out to the school, without another thought, so she could be rich. Ever heard of Maxene Tiffany? Thats her." He growled the last part.<p>

"Oh, that model that Ana's always talking about. Yea, i've heard of her." I mumbled.  
>He nodded.<br>I stared outside, at the sky getting darker. "I should go soon.." I mumbled.  
>He looked at me, nodding. "Ok. Well... would you like to join us?" He asked. He sounded sort of desperate, in a sad way and i really, really didnt want to turn him down. After a minute when i didnt say anything, He mumbled. "just think about it, ok?" He asked, standing, and holding his hand out to me.<br>I grabbed his hand, standing, and looking around. My bikinni was all blood soaked.  
>"You can leave that here." He mumbled, nodding to my bikinni. "Ill burn it or something."<br>I grinned a bit, nodding. "Ok.. Where are we?" I asked, looking outside.  
>"Oh. A cave on the side of the mountains, that you can see in the distance from the loft." He mumbled.<br>I looked at him, confused to how he would know that. He just shrugged, dropping my hand, and walking to the edge of the cave. We were high up on a ledge. I followed him, but took a step back catiously.  
>He smirked, jumping off, and fully unfurling his dark wings, and flying back, hovering a bit. "C'mon." He said, almost challengingly.<br>I jumped off, the same way he did. I shot my wings out, and ouch. I reminded myself not to do that again. I flapped a few times, slowing down from crashing at a dangerous speed towards the ground. I flapped alot more, raising up to where Fang was. I looked at him, "So, where're we going?" I asked, hovering by him.  
>"To take you back." He said, flying off in the direction of the cabin. I flew after him, but, after a while, my wings started getting sore and tired. I closed my eyes, and started dropping down from the sky. My eyes shot open, and i was in Fang's arms, my wings folded in perfectly, and he was carrying me bridal style. Too tired to argue, i leaned my head against his chest, and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.<p>

When i woke up, the first thing i knew, was that i was still in Fangs arms. How did i know that? He had a strong clogne. A type of Axe. I didnt even know which type. But, Axe smells good. No matter what kind. I looked around, and noticed that we were in a tree outside of the cabin. All the lights were on, and i could see Bryce and Ana talking in the main room. Fangs arms were still wrapped around me, and i was being cradled while sitting in Fangs lap. I looked up at Fang, and he was asleep, or looked like it. "Uhm, Fang." I mumbled quietly. He looked at me, his head falling close to mine. "Hmm... Oh, hey." He mumbled, popping his neck, and letting go of me. "Uhm, yea, your here. Dont let them see your wings, ok?" He asked, looking me in the eyes. He had really dark eyes.  
>"Uhm, yea, sure." I mumbled, sliding off his lap, and onto the hard forest floor. I walked over to the cabin, and inside. "Uhm, im home." I said.<br>Bryce ran over, almost knocking me over in a massive hug.  
>Ana ran over. "OMG! Nikki! What happened? Where were you? Where'd you go? Omg, we went back to find you like, a hour later maybe, and the lake was all bloody, and you were just gone! Omg, like, i spazzed out. Bryce didnt help much either. He spazzed worse than i did. Omg, Bryce, let me in so i can hug her too! Goshh. Like, that is like, so rude. You two are really cute and all, but Nikki, your boyfriends really rude." And that was when Bryce let go of me, and stalked into the other room, obviously tired of Ana for the night. It had gotten really dark out. I stepped inside, closing the door. Ana hugged me, but it wasnt as big a hug as Bryce. "Who's clothes are these? Who's jackets that?" Ana asked, stepping back.<br>I had Fang's jacket on. His leather one. I honestly hadnt realized that until just now. "Oh, uhm, i met someone. Just, a friend." I mumbled, and walked towards the loft ladder. "Listen, im really tired, can we talk about this in the morning?" I asked, already starting to climb up. I could feel myself blushing, and i had no idea why. I got to the top, and changed into sweat pants, tossing Fangs jacket onto the small chair. I kept his shirt on though, too tired to take it off. Plus, i liked the way it had slits in the back of it. I crawled into bed, and looked out the window. I could see the mountain Fang had been talking about. It was too far away to see the cave, but i could see a small bright dot which i guessed to be the fire. I rolled over, and felt my blush get deeper. This shirt smelled exactly like Fang. That was my last thought before i fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	8. Another Ish chapter

  
>٭٭<p><p>

_I was swimming, but i could breath. Well, not exactly breathing. I almost swallowed the water, but sort of pushed it out my neck, and air rushed down my throat. No idea how, but it sort of just happened. I still had my wings, and i was just floating there. All of a sudden, theres an explosion above water. I rush to the top, only to see Fang, Nicole from my school, Andrew from my school, And two little blond kids, being thrown threw the air past me, landing a few feet away. I look towards the small island that we had been staying at, and it was trashed. You could tell where the explosion had went off, because there was a huge gaping hole in the sand near the treeline. The flywolves rush out of the treeline, followed by some robots. Suddenly, theres a tap, tap, taping noise..._

I blink my eyes open. The tapping noise is still there. I sit up, and look over at my window, where Fang is hovering, tapping on the glass with his knuckles. I get up, walking over and unlocking it, pushing it open. "Some people use the front door. Or, i dunno, not show up at maybe the middle of the night." I mumbled, stepping back to let him in.  
>He rolled his eyes, climbing in, sitting on the window sil for a minute then sliding in, landing swiftly in front of me. "Well, some people dont like getting drenched in soaking rain, but, ya know." He mumbled, soaking wet, his black T shirt sticking to his skin, making his abs pop out. I groaned inwardly, looking at him up and down, rolling my eyes. "Take those clothes off, you'll catch a cold." I mumbled, walking over to the closet, to see if i had anything that might possibly fit him. I sighed, realizing i probably wouldnt. I moved some things around in the droor, and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts, and tossed them towards where he was. I heard the fabric rustle as he caught it, and i sighed.<br>"Where do i put the rest of this stuff?" He asked, right behind me.  
>I turned around, and blinked, my eyes adjusting. He had no shirt on, and only the basketball shorts that i gave him, and a wad of soaking wet clothes in his hand. I grabbed them, tossing them at the chair in the corner. I yawned a bit, feeling tired again. Suddenly, i felt him pushing me back towards the bed. I just slumped against his bare chest, too tired and worn out to care. I tripped a bit, and we ended up on top of the bed, him almost pinning me down. I looked up at him, blinking, and blushing like mad.<br>He grinned a bit, "Wow, you must be really tired, you didnt kick my ass."  
>I mumbled a vauge threat, and he smirked, rolling off me, laying by me. "Go to sleep nikki." He said, and i rolled onto my stomach, my eyes drifting closed. Usually, if anyone said that to me, I'd kick their ass into another country. But, the way he said it... It wasnt forcing, it was more... amused? caring? proud? I dont know. It was... different. Nice. I think that night, was the first one i hadnt had a nightmare, in a long time.<p>

٭

When i woke up the next morning, i was half on top of Fang, my head on his chest, and his hand half up my shirt, on my waist. It felt... Nice. Right. Addicting. All of the above? Yeah. His slow, steady breath's told me he was still asleep, my head rised and sank with his chest, so it slowly lulled me back to the point where i was half asleep, and half concious. Suddenly, he jolted a bit, and his breath caught in his throat, and i could tell he was awake. I blinked, angling my head so i was looking up at him. "Hey."  
>He grinned a bit, his fingers moving, rubbing my side a bit. "Hey."<br>"What time is it?" I asked, closing my eyes, and sliding my head down to his shoulder.  
>"Uhh, 8:47" He mumbled, after looking around to find the small clock. "Why?"<br>"My alarm goes off in 3 minutes. Its a radio alarm." I mumbled, yawning a bit again.  
>He nodded, and stretched, his hand moving away from my waist. I frowned a bit at that, realizing how addicting that was. How addicting <em>he<em> was. I heard him smirk, and i realized he must have seen me frown. He must have been paying close attention, because my face is pretty empasive. I looked at him, smiling a bit. "What?" I asked, challengingly.  
>He grinned a bit. "Nothing."<br>"Oh yeah?" I asked, rolling a bit, closer to him, incase i had to make a quick follow through threat.  
>"Yeah." And suddenly, he was a few inches from my face, his hand on my arm.<br>Suddenly; My alarm clock went off. Playing a 'Just The Way You Are' remix. I looked away, dropping my head back onto the bed. "Are you gonna stay, and let them know your staying?" I mumbled. I heard him get up, and walk about halfway across the room. "Then i wouldnt be able to spend the night with you again, now would I?" He asked, then, when i looked up, he was gone.  
>Suddenly, i heard a cough from the bottom of the ladder, and someone climbing up. I could tell it was Bryce because of how much weight the ladder seemed to be taking. I pulled Fang's shirt off quick, throwing it in the chair over his wet clothes, and pulling my wings tighter against my back. I reached for a T shirt, and thats when Bryce got to the top of the ladder. "Im changing!" I almost screamed, desperate to hide my wings. He'd think i was a freak.<br>He chuckled, walking over towards me, till he was almost right in front of me. I took a step back instinctively. We were face to face. Well, face to chin for me, he was a little taller. "I've seen you change before. Whats on your back?" He asked, trying to look at my back.  
>I stepped back another step, and shrugged. "We werent dating before. Just... go get Ana up or something." I said, grabbing a big black T shirt. "Now goo!" I said, pushing him back a bit towards the ladder, but stopping short so he didnt fall.<br>He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Fine." He mumbled, going down the ladder. I sighed, letting my wings stretch a bit, then pulled them in, pulling the big black T shirt, tying it with a rubber band in the back, so it was puffier for my wings. I changed into skinny jeans, and climbed down the ladder slowly, jumping about halfway down. I walked down the hall, and into the kitchen. Ugh. Today was Sunday. We have to leave today. I walked over to the cabinet, grabbing a pop tart and eating a bit of it. Suddenly, i realized i wasnt the only one in the kitchen.


	9. should I even put titles anymore?

So this ones sorta long, I guess. Sorry I havnt updated in a while. Thanks for the reviews, especially DwarfPerson, IggyIsAwesome13, and Emo Girl 4eves for reviewing so much!(:

Volano~

* * *

><p>I looked at Fang, who was casually leaning in the back doorway, eating a apple. "Hey."<br>I walked over to him, trying to hide the fact that my heart was beating a million, even though i was sure he could hear it. "What're you doing here?" I asked, looking around to see if anyone had walked in. What would they think if they saw me with him? Shit.  
>"Wanted to see if you wanted to come flying." Fang said, and threw the rest of the apple in the trash. "So, you want to?"<br>I sighed, running a hand through my hair, stressed. Ana would deffinitively be mad. She likes him. "Uhm, yeah, sure. Just.. wait outside and dont be seen. Ill be out in a few minutes." I mumbled, turning, and walking out of the kitchen, then down the hall, thinking about it. Bryce would probably be mad too, he gets jealous real easy. I sighed, climbing up the ladder. I didnt even know what i was doing until i was halfway changed, I had changed into a black tank top, which i had splattered paint all over last summer when my dad had made me stay home from halloween till i finished painting the whole house. I pulled Fangs jacket over me, and slid my pocket knife and Mp3 into my pocket. I'd cut slits in the back of the tank top outside. I pulled socks on, then my converses, and i jumped off the loft, landing in front of the ladder. I turned the corner, and froze. Bryce was backing out of Ana's room. He turned and saw me, and got wide-eyed for a moment. "Uh, hey."  
>"Hey.." I mumbled, "What were you doing in Ana's room?"<br>He shrugged. "She wouldnt get her sorry ass up. So, i had to help her." He grinned mischeviously.  
>"Oh...?" I said, making it come out like a question. Suddenly, there was a scream, and a soaking wet Ana ran out of her room, right into A Bryce, who was laughing his ass off. I smirked, sidestepping towards the kitchen, taking this time to sneak out. They were screaming at each other, mainly Ana yelling threats though. I silently slid into the kitchen, and out the back door. I sprinted into the woods, and suddenly, something grabbed me around the waist, pulling me behind a tree. Well, years of a abusive dad finally paid off. I flipped, landing in front of Nick, who was standing in front of me, a eyebrow raised. "Where'd you learn that?" He questioned.<p>

I shrugged, looking down, and relaxing. "Uhm.. no where. Can we go now?" I asked, and smiled a bit. I turned around, pulling Fangs jacket off, and dropping it at my feet. I pulled my tank top off, and cut slits in the back where my wings would be. I pulled the tank top on, and grabbed fangs jacket, tossing it high in the tree. "We can come back later and get it." I mumbled, stretching my wings. God, that felt good.  
>He nodded, still obviously suspicious, but dropping it. Thank god. Just thinking about it... no. Just no. I sighed, shaking my head, clearing it. "Great. Where're we going?" I asked, smiling again, a fake one though.<br>He sighed, and walked over to me, standing right in front of me. He put a hand over my mouth, my fake smile. "Dont smile unless its real. _that_ one's the beautiful one."  
>I nodded, looking away, and blushing.<br>He smirked, stepping back. He shot his wings out, and he took a running start to the edge of the clearing, shooting up into the sky.  
>I bit my lip, nervous. I mean, this was only the second time i did this, and the other time i went free-falling before i had. What if i couldnt? I sighed, pushing all those thoughts away. I ran, trying to copy him exactly. In a minute, i was hovering in the air, looking down at the ground. I smiled once i realized what i did. I looked around for Fang, and saw him flying away already. I followed, catching up easily. This was amazing. You know, when you go down a huge hill on a bike, and you feel that adrenaline rush? This was like that, except there was no bike, and it was all you. It was amazing. "So, where're we heading?"<br>"I was thinking i could introduce you to everyone else, but apparently their doing other things today. So, we can just fly around."

I nodded. I was falling behind, but determined to not go so slow. I could tell Fang was going slow so i could catch up, but i didnt want that. Nope. "Dude. Dont go slow because of me. Ill be fine." I mumbled, trying to angle my wings to go faster. Yeah... Didnt exactly work. I dropped a few feet, then shot back up, gaining control of the angle my wings were at.  
>He smirked, dropping back, flying by me. "Watch my wings. And dont do that again." He grinned.<br>I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever." I mumbled, turning my gaze onto his wings. God, they were beautiful. And i dont mean cute. They were... just beautiful. Theres really no other way to describe them. They were midnight black, and just... gorgeous. Suddenly, he angled his wings different, and flapped hard a few times, shooting forward. I bit my bottom lip, trying to do the same.

٭

I sighed, hovering after many failed attempts at trying to copy Fangs flying.  
>Fang sighed, flying back to me. "Why dont we fly back to the cave and take a break." He offered, his eyes showing mild encouragement. I seriously dont blame him though. I mean, who would want to leave all this behind? The spacious skys, the gentle breeze, the wing room. It was all wonderful. But i was starting to get tired, and if i didnt rest soon I'd end up with Fang having to carry me again.<br>I slowly nodded, sighing in defeat.  
>He flew off towards the cave, leaving me to catch up. Wow, thanks.<p>

I sighed, flying after him and circling the entrance to the cave until i landed in a roll, hurting my wings.

Fang looked up at me, suprise clear on his face. "Oh shit... I didnt teach you to land, did i?" He mumbled.  
>"Yeah, no. Woulda been helpful, but no." I said, standing and stretching, walking over to him and sitting down. "What're you doing?" I mumbled, stifling a yawn.<br>He smirked. "Well, I was gonna make food, but you look too tired to eat." He mumbled, grinning a bit.

I just shrugged, "Hey, Im hungry too."  
>He rolled his eyes, pointing at a blanket. "Sleep." He said strongly, almost forcfully.<br>I rolled my eyes, fake salouting and barking out a "Yes, Sir!" Before getting up, and walking over, layng down on the blanket. As soon as my head hit the floor, my eyes drooped closed, and i was out.

٭٭

Something was shaking me, a hand on my shoulder. I groaned, rolling away from it. I heard a deep chuckle from behind me, and my eyes shot open. I stretched as i remembered what had happened. My wings were sore, but they felt good. Stronger. I sat up, looking at Fang. "Hey." I mumbled, then looked outside, at the deep red. It looked beautiful, until i realized what time it had to be for it to be sunset already. "Shit.. What time is it?" I asked, jumping up.  
>Fang watched me. "Ah... About 7:30 Im guessing."<br>I groaned. Bryce and Ana would have come looking for me already. "I gotta go, we have school tomorrow, and my dads gonna kill me..." I said, mumbling the last part under my breath. I looked at Fang "Thanks. For everything." I said, and jumped out of the cave, spreading my wings and flying back towards the cabin. When i got there, i was completely out of breath, and still hadnt come up with a good cover-up story. I landed in the clearing and walked to the tree where Fangs jacket was, and jumped up high, grabbing the jacket and dropping down to the ground with it in my hands. Wow, that felt like a few feet. I pulled it on, and walked towards the cabin, silently sliding in the kitchen door and walking out of the kitchen, right into Bryce. He caught me, pulling me close to him. "Where were you?"  
>I shrugged. "You know me, I get around. Go here and there, ya know, adventures!" I shrugged, wiggling out of his grasp and backing down the hallway, shrugging. "We gotta go back soon, Ima go get packed, k?"<p>

He nodded, eyeing me suspiciously. I smiled innocently, and turned the corner, sprinting over to the ladder, and jumping, grabbing onto it about halfway up. Oh yeah, I was gonna have some fun with my new-found abilities. I climbed the ladder the rest of the way, walking over, and packing my stuff, and Fang's wet clothes, and the ones he let me borrow, into my bag. I jumped down off the loft, making a very scared looking Ana scream. I laughed, eventually falling to the floor from the look on her face. For once, I think she was speechless.  
>"What the hell, Nicole?" She yelled. She was mad. She only used my real name when she was mad at me.<br>I smirked, standing, and brushing off my shoulders, when I realized I was still wearing Fangs jacket. Crap. How was I going ot explain this? I shrugged, "What?" I asked, feigning innocence.  
>She glared at me for a minute., "So, you dissapear twice, then you go on a suicidal kick and try to take me with you?"<br>I smirked, shaking my head. "You know what? Yeah. Thats what I was trying to do. 'Cause you know, My lifes like, the worst ever." I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck and backing away. I grabbed my bag, and darted out the front door. "Ill wait out here for you guys. Ill get a truck for us, meet me out by the road." I mumbled, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and sprinting down the path, not even bothering to close the door behind me. I jumped the wooden post fence when I got to it, and walked toward the small farm that was there. My mother used to take me down here all the time, mainly because this man, my "uncle" lived here. Sure, it was a great place for a vacation anyway, but Uncle Steven living there was just a perk. We'd come here alot, and I would play with Uncle Stevens kids, his daughter hated me, but his son and the baby girl were cool from what I remember. I shook my head to clear it, lost in the memories of my mom. I walked down the pathway and up to the door of the farmhouse, knocking three times. I waited, shifting my weight from foot to foot, nervous. I havnt been out here for atleast half a year, and i'm sure I looked different then, what if they dont recognize me? I let out a breath I hadnt realize I was holding when A girl about 10 or something, with light blonde hair, bright green eyes, and really tan, opened the door. "Hello?" She asked, timidly. I smiled, recognizing her as my little cousin Emily. "Hey Em, no hug for your big cuz?" I asked, teasingly. I watched as her eyes sparked in recognition, and she shot forward, wrapping her arms around my torso. I smiled. "So, wheres your dad?" I asked, patting her back. Her father, uncle Steven, was a kind man, but a drunk. And her mother was the wickedest person you could ever meet. Sure, she was fine and civil as long as you werent related to her, but if you were, she'd be the meanest witch ever. I tensed when her arm went up a bit, and barely touching my wings. I stepped back, pulling away from the hug. "So, wheres your dad at?"  
>She smiled a bit, and started walking towards a barn. "He's in there, hiding from mom." She whispered the last part.<br>I smiled. "Great. Thanks." I sprinted towards the barn, when suddenly, a rock whizzed past my head. Me, being the spazz I am, flipped away from it, and had my fists raised, ready for a fight. Suddenly, Daniel came walking towards me, laughing like a hyena. My eyelids narrowed automatically, and I dropped my stance. "Jerk." I grumbled, but I couldnt help the grin coming to my face as I watched him almost trip, still coming towards me, his expression clearly amused. I rolled my eyes. "I was gonna ask your dad if I could borrow his truck for a while, but I see I've been inturrupted."  
>He smirked. "Hell yeah you have, I still have to get revenge on you."<br>I smirked, last year, I had locked him in a closet during dinner, then I slept outside of the closet to make sure he hadnt left till morning. I slid him under a few crackers, but in all truth, I had lost the key and I had to pick the lock to get him out. I had laughed when he came out and I saw his face, but he was mad. He couldnt really take a joke back then. "I told you, I lost the key!"  
>He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Anyway, what do you need my dads truck for? Why're you even out here?"<br>I stretched, feeling the sun on my arms, and wishing I could be flying right now, feeling it on my wings. I shook the thought out of my head, and looked back at Daniel. "Me and my friends went camping. We need to get home somehow, dont we?" I asked the question like I was talking to a todler.  
>He shrugged, "You could fly home." He offered, then started laughing.<br>I tensed till I realized he was joking, I nodded uncomfortably, feeling my blood run cold. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, I gotta see your dad, soo.." I mumbled, and started walking towards the barn again. "Bye." I started sprinting, wanting to get away from him. I pushed the barn door open, and walked in, seeing Steven under his tractor, looking like he was trying to fix it. I sighed, walking over. "Aw c'mon Uncle Steven, you might as well get Emily in here to help you." I grinned.  
>He slid out from under the tractor, stood, and wrapped me into a big hug. I squirmed away before he could feel my wings though. I looked up at him. "I need to borrow the truck for a while, to get home." I said, but it sort of ended up like a question.<br>He smirked, a big goofy grin appearing on his face. "Well, heres the keys, but could ya help me out with this 'ere tractor first? Your good this 'is kinda stuff." He said, with a country twang. I inwardly cringed.  
>I shrugged, "Yeah, sure" I mumbled, pushing the sleeves up so I didnt get them oily. I slid under the tractor, and by the time I was done, 20 minutes had went by and I had oil on my cheek, and all over my hands. I grabbed a cloth, and rubbed my hands and a bit on my cheek, trying to get it off. "Thanks, I gotta go, Bye Steve." I said, hugging him quick, and running out, grabbing the keys and sprinting towards the driveway. I heard him yell "Seeya, kiddo!" I would have been out of earshot if I was, well, not 2 percent avian now, So I just ignored it. I tossed my bag in the back on the truck, and got in the drivers seat, driving out of the driveway and down the road, to where Ana and Bryce were waiting for me. I half smiled, nodding "Hey, we leavin?" I asked, reving the engine a bit. Bryce grinned, but Ana looked scared. "Put your bags in the back and get in, hurry." I said, and they did, Bryce sliding in next to me in, then Ana sliding in after him, slamming the door.<br>"Uhm Nicki... You sure about this? I mean, you dont even have your license yet..." She mumbled quietly, obviously freaking.  
>I smirked, rolling my eyes. "Has that ever stopped me before?" I asked, and drove out onto the main road, driving back towards the city.<p> 


	10. Yeah, Im quitting these titles

So, yeah, Im a sucker for birthdays, and I was close to finishing this chapter, so I just figured that I'd add more to the next one. Happy Birthday Bella Osh!

Oh, and I actually have a website with alot more stories that I write on there, if you want the link, just message me(:

Volano~

* * *

><p>I turned right, onto prep road. Its really Orchard Drive, but its where Ana, and a bunch of other preps lived. So, thats how it got its name. I had only been to Ana's house once or twice, but it was pretty unmistakable after I left. My old pocket knife wasnt stuck in her tree anymore, but some of the spray paint was still there. I smiled a bit, and nudged Ana. "Hey. Your home." I said, and poked her again when she didnt move. I sighed. "Ana!"<br>She jumped up, looking around. "Hmm?" She asked, yawning.  
>"Your home." I said, a little more darker than my voice had been a few minutes ago.<br>She nodded, and jumped out, grabbing her bag from the truck bed, and running up to the house. She ran past her little sister's toys, and straight inside. I had baby sat her little sister alot, even though I really wasnt aloud in their house anymore, according to the father. Her mother, let me in all the time, only to baby sit though. Her little sister was about 7, and she was the cutest thing. She was sort of tan, had dark brown hair, and clear blue eyes. She was almost nothing like her parents. Hell, she looked like she could be my sister, more than she could be related to any of them. Me and Bryce had taken her to a park before, because Ana's father had come home, and I had to hide because I wasnt supossed to be there. Needless to say, Bryce snuck me and her sister, Keira, out, and we took her to the park. This was maybe a month ago, and while we were at the park, a few people had told me and Bryce what a cute kid we had. Keira had gone along with it, I had practically raised her, and I had Bryce help me a few times before too, but me and Bryce were freaking out a little. Well, I was. I sighed, starting the car and heading back towards 'home'. Or, where I was living currently. That sounded better than home. I heard Bryce groan a little in his sleep, He had fallen asleep half on me, and half stretched out across the truck. I smiled a bit, and kissed Bryce. "Wake up," I said, and he groaned again, mumbling something in his sleep. He mumbled Ana. I felt my blood start to run cold, and I shook my head to clear it. I shoved Bryce, "Wake up." I said, parking across the street from his house.  
>Bryce blinked, yawning. "Hmm?"<br>I sighed, shaking my head. "Get out. I gotta go take the truck back." I ordered, reaching across him and pushing his door open.  
>He shook his head. "Nah. I wanna come with you."<br>I smirked. "Bryce. Dont make me kick you out of this truck."  
>"Do your worst." He said, suprising me at the tone of his voice. He sounded... teasing? I really needed to get used to this new Bryce.<br>"Really. Go. I just... need time to think. Ill wake you up when I get back, ok?" I asked, gently pushing him out of the truck. To my surprise, he got out, walking stubbornly slow to his house, and inside, flipping the porch light on. I sighed, driving back toward the farm. It'd take a while to get back, but its not like I lied. I really did want time to think everything through.

I parked outside of the barn when I got there, walking inside the barn and putting the keys back where they had been. I walked out, but ran straight into a strange man. I had never seen him here, and he was in a suit so it was pretty obvious he wasnt from around here. "Uh... Sorry, but if your lost, I wouldnt be the one to ask about that." I said, trying to slide past him.  
>He grabbed my shoulder, with a tight grip that only I had felt my 'father' use against me. I blinked. "...ok, so, not gonna take no for a answer I see." I said, shifting my feet into a comfortable stance to fight.<br>Suddenly, faster than I thought he could, he had knocked me on the ground, and was growling. "So, Nicole Hatchman, Do you like the genetics you stole from us?" He growled, almost snarling.  
>I had to think fast. Had to get them away from the farm. I smirked, backing towards the woods. "Stole?" I asked, smirking, even though I could have been, possibly, freaking out on the inside. "Yeah fucking right." I spit at him, landing on the guys shoes. I could have aimed better, but I was just intaganizing him. "Whatever the hell you ugly freaks left in there, thats what did this to me? Glad to know who I can blame. Whats the name of your secret wolf place? Doggy day care?" I asked, still stepping back.<br>Thats when he started changing. It was disgusting, and when he finished, he had turned into one of the flywolves that me and Fang had always fought in my dreams. Well... Why not. If I can have wings, these ugly freaks can turn into wolf people. Ok. Makes sense.  
>I smirked a bit, "Aw, your so ugly its actually almost funny."<br>That did it. He ran forward, lunging for me.  
>I jumped, turning and runing straight into the woods. He was behind me, maybe a few feet. I was guessing 3. I always had hyper active ears, no idea why, but I did. Now, it was just crazy because I could picture exactly where he was. I jumped up, grabbing a tree branch and swinging up, jumping higher up into the tree. This tree had alot of branches, he shouldnt be able to come up here without breaking some, and that'd stall him a bit. We had run about a half mile into the woods, and my lungs werent even hurting yet. That was actually a shock. I looked down, to see him starting to climb up towards me. I jumped down, closing my eyes as my feet hit the ground. I felt the vibrations in the ground, there was a clif about a mile away, and there were some trucks of something a few miles left, coming this way. I started running, my eyes flashing open, and feeling the heavy foot steps of the Flywolf coming towards me. I started running as fast as I could, well, faster than I was. I ducked under a low branch, and just barely made it. The flywolf didnt. I heard him tear through the branch, growl, and keep running. I looked around for anything I could use to my advantage. I saw a tree with spikes aligned up and down, made a split second decision, and took a sharp left dive, and ran straight for a while before hearing the loud roar behind me which meant that my plan worked. I didnt even try to look back, I could hear the loud thumps that meant he was close behind me. I kept running, and suddenly, I through a thick bush, and right off the cliff. I shot my wings out real quick, and winced as the air resistance pulled at my wings painfully, and flapped upward, looking back to see the flywolf run right off the cliff. Well, It looked like a flywolf, all except the wings that looked like they had been taped on by a four year old.<br>I let out a breath that I hadnt realized I was holding, and flew higher, trying to spot the trucks. This forest had a thick canopy, making it almost inpossible to see anything on the ground. I sighed, and flew home.

I jumped the fence to a backyard, and kept jumping fences till I got to my street. It was just alot faster this way, and for me, easier. I walked over to the sidewalk, and down the street till I reached Bryce's house. I stopped for a minute, looking at my house. The truck wasnt there, so my dad and step mother wouldnt be home. I looked back at Bryces house, then back at mine, and ran over to mine, climbing up the big maple tree in the front yard, and going in the second story window, in through the bathroom window. I glanced around, and walked out to the hallway, looking around, then walking over to the door that led up the steps to my room. I pulled the key out of my pocket, unlocked it, and walking up the steps, then locking it back. I sprinted up the steps, and into my room. My blankets were bundled in a corner of my bed, there was blood on my floor, and my dresser drawers were thrown everywhere. I sighed, and stretched. My room couldnt have looked better, in my opinion. I smiled a bit, taking a deep breath, and looking around. My window was still open, and the small board that connected my room to Bryces house was there, but there was a extra one there this time, widening the walk way. I started to clean my room, for when I came back. I couldnt stay at Bryce's house forever, I had to come back some time. Sadly. I sighed, turning and plopping down on my bed. I jumped up, when my blankets moved under my weight. I turned, looking as Keira's tiny head popped out of the pile of my blankets. I sighed, then looked at her. "What're you doing here?" I asked, forcing my voice to be calm.  
>"Father was being mad at Sissy. I told him to stop being mean. He didnt like that." She said, and her eyes started tearing up a bit, her lip quivered. She was my little trooper, but I sometimes had to remind myself that she was only 7. I sat by her, pushing the covers away, and pulling her into my lap, hugging her. "What happened?" I asked softly.<br>She was trembling, "He didnt like that I had told him to stop being mean to Annie. He... he yelled at me to go away and... he hit me, so I did. I came to find you." She sounded proud at the last part, and was smiling a bit. I had to admit, I was proud of her too.  
>I sighed, but couldnt help the smile that appeared on my lips. "How long ago?"<br>"After Annie got home and put her things in her room." Keira answered, and yawned a bit. "You and Daddy live far away." She said, looking around. "I like your room, too. Its better than mine." She said, smiling a bit. "Bigger."  
>I had the whole attic to myself, and it was basically two rooms, and there was a bathroom up here, too. The only thing it was missing was a shower head, even though it had the piping for it. My dad said he was going to rent it out before he knew about me, then he decided I could have it. I had a small TV on a table that me and Keira had painted when I brought her here for the first time, My parents had both been at work. My father's a factory worker, and my step mother works at Bessie's Diner, she was a waiter. I had taken over my cousins job at the car shop across the street from there. Whenever my cousin had a car or anything to work on, he'd call me, and pay me half the pay check. I was good with cars, better than he was. So, after I had shown him what I could do, we had come up with the agreement. My step mother works all the time, but my father only has Sunday off, some times. Keira didnt under stand that Ana's name was just Ana when she was younger, so she had called Ana Annie, and the name just stuck with her. I had a pull out couch in the other room, that was directly across from the TV, with a small, rectangular coffee table in front of it. I had a floor lamp with a red shade to the left of it, and I still had some left over paper plates on the coffee table and a few empty beer cans. Me and Bryce had been hanging out and watching a movie. For the most part, my parents didnt care what I was doing, unless they thought I did. So as long as I didnt take my fathers alcohol, or replaced it, he wouldnt care. The bathroom had a small mirror to the left when you walked in, right above the white sink, and in the right corner was a small white tub. I had a small table across from the bath tub, and there was a window at the foot of the tub, about waist high if you were standing. It had a thick pattern on the glass, so you couldnt see in, or out of it, really, but I had put a curtain on the window just in case. I had pink carpet in my room, curtousy of the people who lived here before my father had bought it. Keira called Bryce Daddy, because, well, I had basically raised her, and I had let her call me mom when she was younger, as long as no one was around, or only Bryce was. One time, she had caught him hugging me, and had assumed that he was her dad. After a few times of trying to correct her, and after the incident in the park, we had both given up on trying to correct it. One thought appeared in my head though, how did she get here? I lived in the slums, which was miles away from where she lived. I looked at the alarm clock on the night table, and decided to save it for later. I moved Keira off my lap, and walked around, gathering some of my clothes, and some smaller ones that I still had from when I was little, that looked like they might fit her.<br>Keira watched me silently, only questioning when I pulled the small bag on. "What's going on?" She asked, playing with her long braid that was over her right shoulder currently. I walked over to her, crouching in front of her, looking her in the eyes. "We're going over to Bryce's for a little, ok?" I asked, taking hold of her hand.  
>She smiled big, nodding. "Yay. We get to see daddy."<br>I sighed, nodding and standing, keeping hold of her hand though, and turning the light out, then started walking towards the window, holding it open while she climbed out and stood on the two boards. She turned to look back at me as I climbed out after her, motioning for her to walk forward and onto Bryces roof. I closed the window behind me, leaving it cracked, and followed Keira across the boards then across the roof and over to the trap door. I pulled it open, and let Keira climb down first, before I followed her. I walked down the hall when we got down, and over to Bryces room, peeking in to see nothing. I frowned a bit, and turned, walking to the end of the hallway and down the steps, then looked in the main room and saw him asleep on the couch, one arm hanging off. I smiled a bit, and pulled Keira over to the brown puffy lazy boy, setting her down on the soft fabric.  
>She smiled, pointing at Bryce. "Daddy's sleeping!" She whispered loudly.<br>I smirked, nodding. "Yeah. Dont wake him up yet, ill put on some cartoons for you." I said, grabbing the remote, and turning it to a old X-Men cartoon. "What do you want to eat?" I asked, putting the remote down, and bringing a small blanket over to her, putting it around her. "Spaghetti!" She smiled and gave me pleading eyes.  
>I sighed, nodding, and walking out toward the kitchen. It was still a mess, but I cleaned while I cooked.<p>

In 20 minutes, I had made spaghetti, pasta sauce, and meatballs. Mainly because the meat balls came from the freezer, and they were barely frozen. I stirred the sauce, and put a pile of spaghetti, drowning in pasta sauce, and two meatballs cut in half on a plate, and walked back into the main room. I set the plate on the table, and looked at Keira. "Come eat at the table," I said, and she jumped off the chair, sitting on the ground in front of the coffee table, starting to stuff her mouth. I turned to Bryce, kissing him, and after a minute, he woke up, starting to kiss me back. I heard Keira squeel and start giggling, and I pulled back. I looked at Bryce's confused face for a minute, while he looked at Keira, the food, and out the window at the dark streets. I knew he was trying to figure out which question to ask first, but I was a bit suprised when he stood, and walked to the kitchen to get food, gently grabbing my hand to follow him. I sighed, sitting on the counter while I watched him get a plate from the cabinet, and start piling his plate. "So... did you kidnap her?" Bryce asked, still obviously tired.  
>I smiled a bit, shaking my head. "Nah. Her dad was yelling at Ana, Keira told him to stop, he told her to get out after he hit her-"<br>"And she was raised by you, so of course she did it." Bryce finished, turning to grin at me.  
>I nodded, jumping off the counter, and making a plate of my own, walking back into the main room, and sitting by Bryce on the couch, putting my plate on the table, and started eating.<p>

Keira ended up eating two platefuls, I ate 4 and Bryce ate 4 and a half. We were a misfit family of hungry people, apparently. I smiled at the thought. We had watched the rest of America's Funniest Home Videos, with the old host, before I had decided it was late enough to go to sleep, Keira had about fallen asleep in between me and Bryce, and he looked like he was next. I stood, picking up Keira. "Ill meet you in your room." I said to Bryce, walking out and up the stairs, down the hall, then to the guest room. I opened the door, and turned the night light on, then layed Keira down in the bed, pulling the blanket over her. She had shown up at my house with a teddy bear, and that was what she was cuddling with now. I waited maybe 5 minutes with her before she fell asleep, and I walked out, and over to Bryces room, walking in, yawning.  
>Bryce grinned, "Long day, huh" He said, sounding understanding.<br>I nodded, grabbing my pajamas, and walking out to the bathroom, then back in short shorts, and a T shirt Bryce had given me. My wings were still cramped, the T shirt was maybe 3 sizes too big and went halfway down my thigh, but I could care less right now, all I wanted was sleep. I plopped into Bryce's bed, next to him, the thought that he only had boxers on barely registering, before I had moved close, put my head on his chest, and fallen asleep, my back away from him.


End file.
